57
by elric-logic
Summary: Connie gets booze, silliness ensues. Rated M for language, smut, and adult themes / Eremika / Slight Eremin, ReinerxChrista, & Yumikuri / multichapter
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my friends~ I'm back with more. This is going to eventually contain smut, and definitely contain Eremika, but I can include others if anyone requests it and doesn't conflict with my OTP (aforementioned). If nobody requests anything, I'll still probably include more. Idk who, yet, but we'll see.**

**Rated m, not just because of the future smut, but also for the vulgarities used by our little friends, along with extremely sexual references.**

**Also ignore the plot holes, if you catch them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a few days before the 57th expedition, the first expedition outside the walls for the newly-enlisted Scouting Legion members of the 104th Trainees Corps, and for most, nerves were on high alert and buzzing with anxiety. Things around the current HQ were tense and new recruits and veterans alike were affected (though the latter not so much).

However, there were few exceptions who weren't at all phased by the anxious atmosphere carried about as the newer recruits learned about the expediting strategy created by the greatest commander the Scouting Legion had ever seen. Those few exceptions undoubtedly included Lance Corporal Levi, also unofficially known as the clean freak, but officially recognized as humanity's strongest and best hope.

On the other side of things, Eren Jaeger, unofficially recognized as humanity's truest and best hope, was probably the most scared of this expedition. Not just because he had never gone beyond the protection of the walls, and definitely not because of the impending threat that was fighting titans. It was mostly because of the pressure to stay alive. Nearly every expedition brought the Scouting Legion's numbers down by thirty percent, and Eren couldn't afford to become a lost comrade. Not with his abilities and high hopes held on his shoulders.

That's probably why Connie and Reiner rounded him up that night in the male barracks, a few bottles of sake dangling temptingly from Connie's hands, smirks on both of their faces as Reiner lifted him off the top bunk and hoisted him over his shoulder, dropping him at the foot of the ladder of another bunk bed where his friends sat atop, waiting for him, Armin among them with a friendly, inviting smile.

"Come on, Jaeger," Reiner teased, locking eyes with his best friend, Berthold, who sat up on the bunk and then reached forward to offer Eren his hand.

"Yeah, join us in the fun," Connie taunted. "We can't have a proper drink without you. You're the reason we joined the Scouting Legion in the first place."

"It wouldn't be right celebrating before our first journey out there without the guy who gave us the guts to join," Berthold said.

"Actually, some of us didn't need Eren's resolve to grow the balls," Jean snapped, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Don't be a prick, Jean," Connie said, turning his head to look up at the prick on the bunk briefly before looking back at Eren. "Now get up there so we can all get shit-faced."

"Guys," Eren protested, backing away from the ladder slightly. "I'm really not in the mood. You guys can drink all you want but I'm not up for being a part of it. Besides, where did you get the alcohol, anyway?"

"_That_, my good sir, is none of your concern," Connie said, smirking at him and holding the bottles away from him, despite the fact that Eren wasn't reaching for them. "And you don't have a choice in the matter. You're getting drunk with us whether you like it or not." As if on cue, Reiner grabbed Eren's hips and lifted him up again, Berthold taking the liberty to grab his hands and pull him up, Reiner stepping up onto the ladder to keep Eren from backing away.

"Alright, fine," Eren said, quickly giving in. "Just let go of me." After the two large teens obliged, Eren scoot to the side to take a seat by Armin, his crossed legs matching his crossed arms. Arming only looked slightly more comfortable in the situation than he did. They exchanged looks for a moment, which ended when Armin shrugged as if to say 'hey, why not?'

Connie climbed up to join them and grabbed the stack of cups that were hidden by Jean's leg, beginning to pour the drinks as Jean held the cups steady and passed them out.

"So, why are we doing this again?" Eren asked, raising a brow as he took the full, smelly cup from Jean.

"To gear up for the trip," Berthold said. "We've got to loosen up the nerves somehow."

"That, and we're not proper soldiers until we spend one night getting drunk as hell with our best mates," Connie added.

"As odd of a statement as that may be, I actually have to agree with it," Jean said, holding the last two glasses still for himself and Connie once the other four were passed out. Once everyone had their drinks, he was the first to raise his glass, the rest of them following suit.

"What should we toast to?" Connie asked, looking around the group for ideas.

"Surviving?" Armin suggested.

"Good enough for me. To surviving!" And with that, he clinked his glass against the center and brought it to his lips, tipping his head back to get a good gulp in as everyone else repeated him. Once the first gulps had settled in properly, the small buzz could begin to be felt in the atmosphere, primarily within the lightweights.

"To slaughtering titans," Eren said, offering another toast, to which the rest of the group obliged and toasted as well, taking another large gulp.

"To being men," Connie said, earning a laugh from most of the group. A third drink was taken, and by the time it settled, everyone was properly buzzed, but no one was quite drunk yet.

"To reclaiming our land," Berthold said, raising his voice slightly with devotion.

"Cheers to that," Eren said at the same time as Reiner. A smile was on everyone's face now, the nerves beginning to lessen as their hopes grew higher and their faces grew redder, especially with the next drink.

"To showing those damn bastards that humanity is to not be fucked with," Reiner boasted, earning a cheer from his friends as they hungrily took a fifth drink, Connie, Berthold, and Reiner finishing what was in their glasses and needing a refill.

"To proving to the higher ups that we're not just rookies," Jean said, and with that, the other three finished off their drinks and refilled the glasses, as well.

By the end of the next round of cheers, all of them were undeniably drunk, Armin having it the worst off and practically falling into Eren's lap. Poor lightweight.

"To Mikasa's tits!" Jean cheered, raising his cup into the air with a shaky hand, staring around at the group and avoiding Eren's suddenly fiery eyes and reddening face (even though it was already red from the alcohol).

"Fuck yeah!" Connie cheered back, clinking his glass to Jean's with such an intensity that made Eren's stomach fizzle in an unsettling fashion.

"That's my sister you're talking about," he chided, giving them a hard, dark look that none of them (aside from Jean) would normally dare to challenge if sober. But nobody in the room was sober.

"Bullshit, Eren," Reiner challenged, turning his head to look at the boy in question, sitting next to him, Eren's fingers digging into his cup. "She may be your adopted sister, but you think Mikasa is as hot as the rest of us. Admit it."

"Shut the hell up," Eren demanded, his brows furrowing as he stared at Reiner's amused look.

"You're blushing, too," he pointed out, not at all threatened by the smaller teen and his death glare. That caught Eren off guard. Surely he was just imagining the heated sensation in his cheeks? Or was he actually blushing?

"It's cool, Eren," Connie slurred. "Mikasa has the body of a goddess, it's nothing to be ashamed about. You can pretend she's just your sister all you want, but we all the know the truth."

"Yeah, Eren," Armin laughed, his voice slurring through practically every word. The blond lifted his face up and out of Eren's crossed legs to attempt to throw a smirk at him, but was distracted by the sight of the drink in his other hand that he somehow managed to not spill yet. The smirk falling into a sloppy grin, Armin leaned forward for the drink and brought the shaking cup to his lips, turning his head to get a better angle over Eren's leg and rolling over, his shoulders fully on Eren's lap and staring up at the incredulous face above him.

He spilled his drink all over his face and neck, and Eren watched with irritated eyes that it was getting absorbed into Armin's shirt and his pant legs, as some had splashed onto him, as well.

"Damnit, Armin, you suck at being drunk," he chastised, flicking the cup out of his best friend's hand.

"It's okay, Eren," Armin assured, raising his hand into the arm to pat Eren's face, missing entirely and not seeming to notice as he stared blankly up at the ceiling, the same sloppy grin still on his blotched face.

"Is he going to be okay?" Berthold asked, sitting up from laying on his side, folding his long legs beneath him.

"Yeah," Eren said, inspecting Armin's drunk face for a moment before he raised his eyes, meeting Berthold's concerned ones. "I've never seen him this out of it before, but I'm pretty sure he'll be fine."

"As fine as Mikasa's tits?" Connie said deviously, waggling his eyebrows at the teen flustering from the comment, his blush getting worse by the second.

"Shut up!" Eren shouted, pressing his hands into his knees and leaning forward angrily.

"Oh, come on! You know you've looked at them! We all have!"

"He has," Armin said, a strangely evil tone to his voice as he glared at the ceiling, his glassy eyes matched with a devious furrowing of his brows. "More than once. I've caught him."

"Armin!" Eren yelled down at his friend, his face growing redder than the helplessly drunk boy in his lap. "That means you're admitting to looking at her chest, too!"

"Hey, I never denied it," he responded with an attempted shrug of his shoulders, but given the lack of mobility he just pressed them awkwardly into Eren's leg. "I think they're pretty decent. Not the best I've seen, but definitely up there." He was hardly understandable what with every word smearing with the next, but his message still got across.

"Armin!"

"Damn, kid's a pervert," Reiner said with a chuckle, turning his head and looking at Berthold.

"Who'd have thunk it?" Berthold replied with a shrug of their shoulders, both taking another drink simultaneously.

"Hey Armin," Connie said, leaning forward and knocking over a bottle with his shifted weight.

"You're lucky that was closed," Jean scolded, picking up the bottle and gently smacking it into Connie's head.

"Yes, Connie love?" Armin replied, moving his head to face Connie who sat across from Eren. As he spoke, he lifted his legs and swung them over the edge of the bunk, as they had been falling asleep on him with how they were curled.

"So you're like, an expert on tits, right?"

"Never said that, but yes, I am. Why?"

"So of all our friends, who has the biggest set?"

"Naw, don't just tell us that, but tell us all their cup sizes!" Reiner practically yelled. The last three cups he'd finished were finally kicking in to the big eager boy. Eren mentally covered his ears, already seeing in Armin's face that he knew those exact details, and with no inhibitions thanks to the alcohol he was going to speak his every thought. And he didn't really want to hear it.

"Well, Christa obviously has an A-cup because she's the smallest," Armin began, flickering his eyes downwards in thought, not looking at anything in particular. "Annie had an A-cup at the start of our training but by the time we graduated she had a B."

"Tell us the numbers, too! Don't those matter?" Connie asked, basically yelling in anticipation.

"Not really," Armin replied. "The numbers just represent how long the band is, like how wide around the chest is minus the boobs. But if you really want to know, I'd say Christa's is eighty-one centimeters, Annie, too. Sasha's is one hundred twenty and she wears a B cup. Mikasa started out with an A cup at first, but quickly grew into a B and pretty recently fits a C. Ymir has a B, but will probably be a C by the time she's done growing."

"What, aren't they done growing?" Armin's eyes flashed at Connie, his brows furrowing in irritation.

"Are you an idiot? We're only fifteen. They still have another year or so."

"Yeah! Bigger boobs!" Armin sighed, shaking his head, which was a bad idea. The room started spinning momentarily and he let out a drunken sigh.

"You okay, Armin?" Eren asked, concerned eyes looking down at his friend. He was happy at any excuse to get the subject off of breasts and how shamelessly perverted Armin was, deep down. He would never look at him the same way again, and hoped he would drink enough to pass out and forget this night ever happened.

"Just dandy," Armin snapped, taking Eren aback. He was surprised at how sarcastic Armin truly was.

"Damn, nobody fuck with Arlert," Reiner said, chuckling at how the intoxication removed all the inhibitions from the small kid.

"Damn straight," Armin responded, his voice just as quick and snappy as when he talked back to Eren. "Pecking order, bitch."

A moment of silence passed as everybody's eyebrows rose in confusion, looking at the boy covering his face with his hands, attempting to relax himself.

"What?" Eren asked, voicing the mass confusion in the room.

"It's okay, Eren," Armin said, his voice slurred and the same as when he said the exact same sentence a few minutes ago. His hand even raised and attempted to pat Eren's cheek once more, brushing over the back of Eren's head this time. Still missed, but kind of close.

"Um," Eren said, at a loss for words, about to question Armin further but all the attention of the six men in the room was captured by the door swinging open, slamming into the wall. Fear shook through them as they all froze, wondering if they were about to be caught by their barracks adviser. The fear made a few of them piss uncontrollably, no help aided by the alcohol deeply imbedded within all of their systems.

Everyone's eyes flashed around, meeting everyone else's fearful gaze. If they were caught getting drunk right before curfew, all of them being minors drinking stolen sake, they were definitely going to be in for it. From where the bunk was in the room, they were hidden by the safety of the wall from the door's view, but they only had about six seconds before their adviser stalked into the room and found them huddled on the top bunk with faces as red as wine and four bottles of it hidden behind their backs.

Eren and Jean, who sat closest to the edge, met each other's eyes last, and nodded at each other. They would have to be the ones to look around the corner and see who it was. Eren shifted his weight to his left, tilting his head as Jean turned his body, leaning to face the other way.

Who they found glaring back at them was not their barracks adviser, but much worse. Both boys turned away as the sound of many loud and angry footsteps approached the center of the room, staring at each other with redder faces than before.

"Who is it?" Connie whispered, a little too loudly as Armin suddenly sat up, smacking his forehead into Eren's chin, Eren grabbing at the throbbing sore that was sure to bruise as Armin puked into his own lap. Connie and Reiner facepalmed themselves, knowing that whatever chance they had at pretending to not be intoxicated was suddenly blown straight out the window.

"I can't even _believe_ you guys are getting drunk without us!"

"Well, I'm going to go change Armin," Reiner offered, recognizing the voice and taking the opportunity to get the hell out of the room while everyone else explained themselves. He stood into a crouch, not being able to stand very high with the ceiling and his large frame getting in the way.

"And I have to use the bathroom," Jean insisted, sliding over to the ladder and climbing down, followed by Reiner, who froze as soon as he hopped off the bunk, ignoring the ladder.

"Care to explain?" Ymir's angry taunt shouted at him, along with the rest of the boys staring down wide-eyed at the group who'd just entered the room.

Hands balled into fists at her waist, Ymir glared up at Reiner with scrutinizing eyes, Sasha grabbing Jean by the collar and shoving him into the wall. Standing behind them was Mikasa and Christa, who both didn't seem as angry as the other two girls they were with. Christa seemed slightly irritated, seeing Ymir doing the same, but Mikasa really only followed them into the room because she knew this was Eren and Armin's barracks.

"Um, females aren't allowed in the male barracks?" Connie said hopefully, staring down at the group on his knees from the bunk.

"Kiss my ass, Springer!" Ymir shouted back up at him, her angry voice bitter.

Really, the tension caused in the situation wasn't the fact that Ymir and Sasha were leading a rampage for alcohol. It also wasn't the fact that they were prepared to beat the sake out of them. It was the fact that every single one of the girls was sweating and wearing a lot less clothing than usual.

Ymir and Mikasa both wore gray, thick-strapped tank tops on top of black athletic shorts that shouldn't be allowed by the standards of their dress code. Sasha wore a white short-sleeved tee soaked with sweat in the neck, with gray shorts matching Ymir's and Mikasa's, and Christa donned the same as Sasha, but her shirt was black and had slightly shorter sleeves.

And a group of drunk boys watching a group of half-clothed, angry women glistening with sweat demanding to join their party just after they had been discussing the breasts of the exact women in question, weren't in the best of conditions, what with their erections not having died down yet.

And all of them undeniably had one. Except for Armin, who was a master at being a pervert.

"What were you guys doing?" Jean asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Don't change the subject!" Sasha yelled at him, her grip on his shirt tightening.

"We were sparring in the gym, and we heard you guys yelling obnoxiously through the window as we were heading to the showers," Mikasa explained, meeting his eyes before looking up to find Eren's curious green ones staring back at her. She watched him suddenly jump as she looked at him, his face reddening as he looked away quickly. She cocked an eyebrow at his suspicious behavior.

"We have a gym?!" Connie shouted incredulously.

"Um, you're welcome to join us," Berthold said, speaking up and leaning around Connie to show his face to the girls, saving the day for the two men about to piss their pants on the ground under the hard stares of Ymir and Sasha (and Jean didn't want to experience it twice).

"Thank you, Berthold, that's so sweet of you," Ymir said, her attitude switching in an instant as she shoved Reiner aside, releasing his shirt as she stepped onto the ladder, climbing up first and sitting where Reiner had been.

"About time," Sasha chimed in, following her up and sitting between Berthold and Connie. Christa climbed after her, taking Jean's old spot near the edge. Mikasa glanced at Eren, who still avoided her gaze, then decided to join them, seating herself between Eren and Ymir.

"So Eren," Reiner asked, getting his attention from floor at the storage lockers on the other side of the room, Jean already rummaging through one towards the end. "Which one is Armin's?"

"The third one," Eren replied, wishing Reiner would hurry up and take the blond boy out of his lap. The vomit was beginning to smell.

Connie began to pour drinks for Ymir and Sasha, who were waiting expectantly, Ymir's arms crossed as she was still furious with them. Berthold sipped at his awkwardly to pass the time, Eren following his lead with his own cup.

"Do you want any, Christa?" Connie asked after handing the two cups to their drinkers, who immediately threw their heads back and drank.

"Yes, please," the shy girl said with a nod, sitting back on her legs with her hands resting on her shiny knees. "But I don't think I should have very much."

"Yeah, fucking lightweight," Ymir joked, earning a blush and a giggle from the smaller girl.

"What about you, Mikasa? Do you want some?"

Rather than answering right away, Mikasa turned to Eren, her eyes catching Armin's as they peeped open slightly.

"Is that okay, Eren?" she asked, Eren's eyebrows raising at her question.

"Why are you asking me? I don't care if you do."

"Then yes, I'll have some," she replied, facing Connie again. As he poured their drinks into the last two cups, Reiner approached the bunk to retrieve Armin and take him to the bathroom, Eren stooping under the ceiling and leaning over the edge to drop the drunk kid from his arms to Reiner's. Jean joined him with his own pair of pants that he tried to keep hidden. They were back ten minutes later, returning to find Sasha sufficiently drunk, Ymir tipsy and bitchy as hell, Christa giggling at everything, and Mikasa being Mikasa but with a red tint on her face.

This time Armin was walking back, supported with Reiner's help, despite the fact that the big guy was struggling with his coordination.

"So that's why I think titans are actually highly intelligent," Armin said sloppily, his fist slamming into his chest. "Because they're just people, like us, with feelings. It's not our fault they're just misunderstood."

"Yeah, okay, Armin," Jean said, rubbing his head with frustration of the boy's constant blabbering. "Can you climb the ladder?"

"Can you climb the shut the fuck up?" Snickers broke out between drunk boys and tipsy girls alike at Armin's clever backtalk as the blond gripped the ladder, hoisting himself up but hardly making any progress until Reiner pushed him up from underneath and Eren grasped his friend's wrist to pull him up.

"Wow, Eren, you have big hands," Armin said, sounding utterly shocked as he stumbled over to Berthold and fell into a squat, twisting in the air to face the center of the group. "And you're tall as shit, bro," he said, placing his hand on the giant's shoulder.

"My hands aren't that big," Eren said, mostly to himself as he held them up to his face to inspect them. Reiner had climbed up and sat between Connie and Christa, grabbing the bottle from the boy and downing the little sake that was left in it with one tip of his head backwards. Jean took the last open space in Armin's old spot beside Eren and the edge of the bunk, something he didn't seem too happy about, being separated from Mikasa by _him_, of all people.

"Eren, why is your crotch wet?" Mikasa asked out of nowhere, pointing at the wet stains on his pant legs from earlier.

"Armin spilled his drink on me," he said, taking a large gulp of what was in his cup, hoping Mikasa hadn't noticed the bulge under his jeans as she was inspecting him. He could barely think straight with her sitting next to him, practically all of her long, slender legs exposed. The conversation the group was having before they were interrupted kept coming back to his head as he kept noticing her breasts looking bigger than usual in the tank top, and he kept telling himself to not look.

But then the thought occurred to him that while he was sneaking glances at her inappropriately, she had been, too.

"Why were you looking?" he shot at her as soon as the thought crossed his mind, his eyes glancing at her out of the corners of his eyes sneakily, thinking he'd gotten her.

And he knew he did, with the blush that was rising to her face behind the flush of the alcohol in her system.

"Because your boner is distracting," Sasha snapped, saving the Asian from embarrassment. "Pervert." Eren's jaw dropped as she took a sip of her drink. What was with alcohol making everyone so snappy?

"Uh, if you think _I'm_ the pervert, just wait until Armin starts talking again!" he challenged, pointing his finger accusingly at the blond in question.

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Armin is as sweet and innocent as a pansy," Sasha retorted, patting Armin's shoulder and pulling him against her. "How dare you accuse him of thinking dirty thoughts."

"Yeah, Eren, how dare you accuse me of that."

"Armin, I'm going to kill you, I swear!"

"Yes, Eren, we've all heard you swear. Stop having such a potty mouth all the goddamn time. It's fucking annoying as hell. Cut the shit. Fucking jeez."

"Holy shit, Armin, did that really just come from_ your _mouth?" Ymir asked incredulously, a beyond amused smile on her face at his brash words.

"That's not all that cums from his mouth," Eren snapped, still glaring at his blond friend.

"_Damn_, Eren!" Connie and Reiner said loudly, cheering Eren on for the wittiest comeback of the night, both offering fist bumps, which he took proudly as he glared at Armin.

"Eren, I thought we agreed we wouldn't tell anybody about that," Armin retorted, his voice as evil as ever, his blue eyes icy as they stared back at Eren's forest green, a tremor being sent down Eren's back as he struggled to come up with a quick and witty response through the laughter of practically everyone in the room. Mikasa's hand on his knee in comfort was the only reason his face stayed a safe color of scarlet and he resorted to downing what was left in glass, ripping hers from her grip and finishing that, too.

"Connie, give me another," he demanded gruffly, tossing his cup at the smirking teen.

"Sure thing," he said, snatching the glass out of the air and reaching for Mikasa's empty cup to pour them both some more.

"We should play a game," Sasha announced, glancing at Ymir for support. Right as she did, Armin suddenly fell into her lap, staring at the ceiling again.

"That depends on what kind of game," she said, raising her brows.

"Like a drinking game?" Reiner asked, his finger rubbing along the top of his glass with a barely inaudible squeak, Christa watching beside him with an odd fascination at the sound coming from the glass. She'd only finished one glass and her face was redder than a tomato.

"I'll pass the bottle around so we can all fill our cups to the top," Connie offered, pouring his and overflowing slightly without trying, his drunk hands trembling badly with his loss of coordination. Sasha and Ymir quickly downed their cups with a scrunched face at the alcohol's strong presence before the bottle got around to them, Eren and Reiner doing the same. Mikasa stared down at the glass in her lap, considering doing the same, but deciding against it. Everybody else could suffer from alcohol poisoning, but she would be just fine passing on that opportunity.

"What's wrong, Mikasa? Scared to get a little drunk?" Armin teased, watching her from across the circle, not even fearing the daggers she flashed at him, instead challenging her with his evil, blue eyes.

"Shut up, Armin," Eren said, thoroughly annoyed with how alcohol affected his best friend as he came to Mikasa's defense. "Not everyone wants to be passed out in someone's lap and throwing up on themselves."

"I was not passed out in your lap. I was fully conscious." He turned his head to look at Connie, who'd just disguised the word 'gay' in a fake cough.

"If you're going to do cheap, cliché shit like that, at least do it right," he taunted, glaring at the boy. "Also, why do you shave your head? You look like a fuzzball."

"Why do you wear yours like a coconut?"

"'Cause all the bitches want my milk."

"Do the carpets match the drapes?"

"Yours, yeah."

"So yeah, that game we're going to play," Ymir said, bringing the subject back.

"Armin can go first," Connie said, still glaring at the boy in Sasha's lap. "We'll play Would You Rather."

"And we'll make it interesting," Eren said, piping up as he joined Connie in glaring at Armin. "We'll come up with two things you have to choose between and then do one of them. That, or finish your whole cup."

"Sounds extremely entertaining," Ymir commented. "I'm in."

"It also sounds like we're going to be getting extremely drunk, extremely fast," Reiner spoke up, rubbing his forehead in preparation for the hangover he was surely going to have in the morning.

"Only if you're a little girl who can't man up to do something funny for the sake of entertaining his fellow soldiers, then sure," she retorted. "But I'm not a pussy. I want to go first."

"But Armin's going first-" Connie fought back.

"I _said_, I want to go first."

"Fine. Would you rather make out with Berthold or Reiner?"

"Easy. Reiner, because I have a thing for blondes. But Berthold's closer, so..." With that, she grabbed the boy's chin unexpectedly, pulling him to her face as he blushed, not realizing what was going on until Ymir's mouth was kissing his, moving against his lips for several moments until pulling away, pushing him backwards and taking a sip of her drink.

"Damn," Connie said, not expecting her to be so open like that, Berthold trying to wipe his lips clean as he flushed from embarrassment. "Who's next?"

"How about we just go in a circle?"

"Mikasa or Berthold, who wants to go next?"

"I will," the Asian offered, raising her hand slightly despite the lack of a need for formalities.

"Alright Ymir, you should ask it this time."

"'Kay. Mikasa, would you rather fuck Eren right here, right now, or go somewhere private?" Eren, who was taking a small sip of his drink, suddenly stained Reiner's shirt with a beautiful spit take as Mikasa blushed furiously.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Are you going to give us a hot show, take your man away and fuck him senseless, or drink?" Mikasa glared at the girl next to her, not noticing Eren's blush matching hers behind her as she lifted her glass and tipped her head back, taking gulp after gulp of the hot, burning liquid.

"Hey, you don't have to drink it all at once!" Eren said, his concerned gaze noticing her urge to hold back a cough, his hand reached for her wrist. But she ignored him, finishing her drink in one go, then falling backwards against the wall to let it settle.

"Damn, that was pretty hot," Armin thought aloud, not even caring as all eyes turned to him.

"And I was really hoping to see some action," Ymir said with a frustrated sigh, looking down with closed eyes, crossing her arms.

"You really are a perv, you know that?" Connie said, cocking an eyebrow at her. "Even more than Armin."

"But Armin isn't a perv," Sasha insisted, punching Connie's arm and stroking Armin's hair protectively.

"Yeah, Connie," Armin said, smirking at the fuzzball. "Maybe you're the one who's a pervert."

"Is she alive?" Jean asked, looking at Mikasa, who still slouched against the wall after finishing her whole cup. Ymir and Eren turned to face the girl between them, Ymir lifting one of her eyelids up to reveal a glossy, black stare. A low groan drifted out of her mouth, signaling some sort of life presence left within her.

"Alive enough," Ymir announced, pulling the girl up by her tank top strap, Eren blushing as he pretended to not have just been given a peek down her shirt. He snaked his arm underneath her and held her in a sitting position as Ymir gently pat her face, trying to rouse her out of whatever daze she was in. "Hey, Mikasa, you in there?" After a second, Mikasa's eyelids fluttered, and another groan escaped her, but she didn't wake. "It's not working. Eren, trying kissing her. That'll wake up like she's having a heart attack."

"W-what?" Eren stuttered, desperately hoping they all mistook his blush for alcohol blotching at the mere suggestion.

"No, he can't do that," Reiner teased, glaring at Eren with a smirk on his face. "She's his _sister_."

"Bullshit," Ymir stated, eyeing Reiner.

"Right?! That's what I said!"

"No way in hell they're related. Different last names, look completely different, both have crushes on each other-"

"What?" Eren challenged, glaring over Mikasa's hanging head at Ymir.

"If that's not true then why do you blush whenever someone implies shit, like you're doing now? She does it, too, dumbass."

"And even if it is incest, nobody here is going to judge," Connie added.

"All these squares make a circle," Armin interrupted, staring at the ceiling with a glossy look, muttering to himself as he successfully captured everyone's attention for the umpteenth time that night. While they sat and stared in confusion at the blond, Mikasa began to stir, her hand reaching for her forehead as her attention was suddenly clear.

"Oh," she said, eyes flickering back to her as she swayed in her sitting position, held steady only by Eren's hand. "Wow," she thought aloud, the feeling of dreariness flowing through her bloodstream.

"You okay?" Ymir asked, cocking her head at the surely-drunk girl. Mikasa turned her head to look Ymir in the face, smiling at her, Ymir's eyebrows raising significantly.

"Hi, Ymir," she slurred, raising an unsteady hand to wave.

"Holy shit, you're fucked," Ymir responded, chuckling and staring wide-eyed.

"Uh huh," Mikasa said, nodding joyfully at her.

"Oh my god," Reiner said at the same time as Eren and Jean, amused looks on everyone's faces except for Jean's, and partially Eren's. He'd never seen Mikasa like this before, and though he felt concern, he was also entertained.

"Hi Connie," Mikasa said as she turned her head, waving at him. He smiled, waving back.

"Hey, Mikasa."

"Hi Christa."

"Hi," the shy girl responded with a giggle, lifting her hand in a half-hearted wave.

"Hi Eren," Mikasa said, her eyes finally coming to a stop on him.

"You okay?" he asked, raising an amused eyebrow at her.

"I'm drunk," she said, giggling.

"Yeah," he said, laughing with her, along with everyone else who started chuckling at her odd behavior. "I noticed. Can you sit up straight?" With a laugh, Mikasa sloppily shook her head no, falling against his shoulder as if to prove her point.

"I can barely see straight, silly," she said, giggling as she tried to tap his nose, struggling to hit her target with her hand shaking so much. Rolling his eyes, Eren grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his face, forcing it back down into her lap as more giggles escaped her lips.

"Should she go lay down?" Jean wondered aloud, watching her with eyes of concern.

"Hell no!" Sasha screeched. "This is hilarious!"

"I think she'll be fine," Reiner said, turning to Mikasa. "Just tell us if you start feeling bad, Mikasa, okay?"

"Kay," she said, smiling at him with more giggles. "Whose turn is it?"

"Yours."

"Oh, okay," she said, turning back to Eren. "Hey, would you rather steal food from Sasha or spit on Levi-heichou's boots?" Without responding, Eren reached for the glass he balanced in his lap, taking it to his lips and deciding to down it portions at a time.

"Pussy," Ymir muttered, noticing the suddenly hungry flare in Sasha's eyes at the mention of food.

Ignoring her comment, Eren took another large gulp, coughing once and then turning to Jean.

"Would you rather suck Armin's dick or suck mine?"

That got even Berthold cackling as Jean quickly reached for his glass, throwing his head back against the wall as he drank, Eren finishing another third of his own. Settling the glass back down in his lap, Mikasa reached for it with sneaky eyes, but not so sneaky maneuvers. He gave her a scolding look as he held the cup out of reach, Mikasa pouting at him and nearly falling into his lap, held up only by his arm around her shoulders.

"You're all pussies," Ymir growled, watching as both teens finished their drinks.

"Christa, would you rather have a penis or a vagina?"

"I thought these were supposed to be things we can do, like dares that we have to choose from.

"Oh yeah," Jean said, scratching his head, his mind swimming with sake. "Um...would you rather... take off your shirt or your shorts?"

"What?!"

"Shirt!" Ymir cheered, cackling. "None of us are wearing bras!"

"I second that notion," Connie said, eyes flickering to each set of boobs in the room to see if he get a glimpse of any nips.

"Third," Armin said, talking out of his coma.

"Why are all these questions sexual?" Berthold asked.

"Cause we're drunk as shit," Ymir snapped. "Now take off your shirt, Christa, and let the girls free." Glaring at the taller girl, Christa stood unsteadily to remove her shorts. As she shrugged them down to her ankles (all of the boys' faces blushing as she revealed her pink panties) and stepped out of them, she lost her balance and fell backwards, over the edge of the bunk.

* * *

**Really, I only ended it here because the original thing was getting too long. Wasn't planning on making this super long. It's just supposed to be something funny and entertaining, and give all the characters a chance to act silly. Anyway, expect the next chapter within the next couple of days. No idea how long this is going to be, but probably not very. I have a sequel in mind, but I don't know yet.**

**Drunk Armin is my favorite so far. (winkwink)**

**Also, if you caught the Team Four Star reference, you get a trophy.**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if it was really fast-paced. I don't edit.**

**.elric-logic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again with another one for you guys!**

**No thoughts on this except for thank you guys so much for the feedback! Every time I read another one of your reviews (this goes for my other Eremika fics, as well) it just warms my heart like a thousand Eremika suns. Seriously, highlight of my day, and all I think about even while I'm at work (except for like, Eren and mikasa fucking each other's brains out, but that's almost the same thing).  
**

**One review in particular for my story, _Predator_, left by the wonderful non-user 'Summer' really made my life as I read it this morning. Whether or not you read this, Summer, I just want it to be known that I have never felt more appreciative for someone truly recognizing the thought and effort that I put into what I write. Thank you, thank you, thank you for leaving me your feedback, and I wish I could have responded to it. This chapter is dedicated to you and you get free hugs from now until Eremika becomes canon.**

**Thank you guys again, and I hope you enjoy this one (especially the end).**

**Enjoy~ (heart)**

* * *

"Shit!" Reiner yelled, acting quickly to grab Christa's leg before she fell to the floor, leaning over the edge as she dangled in the air upside down, both of their drinks spilling onto the mattress from his quick movement. Connie grabbed the discarded shorts to absorb the spilled alcohol, though it didn't do much.

"Ha!" Christa yelled, laughing at the free fall she just experienced. Still giggling even as Reiner pulled her up, Jean leaning forward to help, she collapsed at the rapid flow of blood to her head as everything spun in front of her, landing in Reiner's lap, as dead as Mikasa was.

"The bitch is copying me, Sasha," Armin complained, tugging at the girl's sleeve.

"So whose bunk is this?" she asked, ignoring Armin's comment.

"Mine and Reiner's," Berthold sighed, hoping that the stains would dry before they ended up going to sleep, vaguely wondering when that would be, and just who all would be passed out on his bed by the end of the night.

"I sure hope nobody else throws up," Reiner said, hearing Berthold's and Sasha's conversation, exchanging disgusted looks with his bunk mate. As if on cue, Jean's stomach decided it needed to empty itself then. He suddenly grabbed his abdomen and clamped his hand over his mouth, Eren leaning away from him and Mikasa falling into Ymir's lap.

Throwing his head over the edge of the bunk, Jean rid himself of his sloshy insides with a sickening sound, his vomit falling to the floor in a squishy clump that he was going to have to clean in the morning.

"So I'm thinking we should play a different game," Berthold suggested. "We're all going to puke up our guts or black out if we keep this up."

"That's because I have more balls than anyone in this room, combined," Ymir said with a triumphant smirk.

"I beg to differ," Armin said with his hand in the air. "I just haven't had my turn."

"Fine, Arlert. Would you rather fuck Mikasa or Sasha?"

"Neither," he retorted, sitting up and out of Sasha's lap. "I'd rather fuck Annie. But she isn't here, so I'd rather fuck you." Nobody as expecting that from the otherwise shy blond. Alcohol does wonders.

"Is that a challenge or a promise?"

"Are you sure you want to find out?"

"You're half my size, pipsqueak."

"Maybe in height, but I've got something else that would blow your mind."

"Want to test that theory?"

"NOT HERE." It wasn't Armin that spoke, but everyone that wasn't Christa or Mikasa.

"Well I don't want to miss any fun, so I'll take you out back when this is over and done with," Ymir said, staring down the blond who was eager for the challenge.

"I'll be taking you in the back, as well, funny you say that."

"Oh my god, Armin, shut up," Eren groaned. Hearing his voice, Mikasa picked herself up from Ymir's lap and reached for Eren, only to fall forward with her lack of coordination. She would have fallen face-first into the mattress and knocked over their cups if not for Eren catching her around the shoulders and pulling her back up, his arm snaking around her waist like before.

"You're just jealous because I'm getting some action tonight," Armin said, smirking with sadistic pride at his best friend.

"Excuse me?"

"But you've got your own drunk bitch literally falling into your hands, so there's no excuse as to why you won't get any, other than that you're a pussy."

"Jesus Christ, Armin," Eren said, his face contorting in anger. "Shut up. You're a fucking beast."

"After tonight, you can ask Ymir to confirm that for you."

"But she's into chicks!"

"Hey, I never said I didn't like both," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey Eren," Mikasa said, breaking up their argument as she collapsed into his lap, not wanting to sit anymore.

"What, Mikasa?" he said with an exasperated sigh. Everybody was being ridiculous.

"Eren called me a drunk bitch."

"No, Mikasa. Armin did."

"That's right, fuck Armin. Tell him I'm not."

"You _are_ drunk, Mikasa."

"But I'm not a bitch."

"Armin, Mikasa isn't a bitch. Takee it back."

"I don't know... she can be pretty-"

"Armin!"

"Fine. Mikasa, you're not a bitch."

"That's 'cause you're the bitch!"

"What the hell, Mikasa?"

"Well, you are kind of acting like one," Connie chimed in.

"No, I'm being a dick. There's a difference."

"Hey Eren," Mikasa said, giggling at her fingers.

"_What_, Mikasa?"

"We should play I Have Never."

"_We_ will play that, but not you. No more drinks for you."

"No!"

"That's right, no more."

"Eren!" She struggled to push herself up, only to fall again, her cheek pressing into a wet spot in his jeans. It just then occurred to her where, exactly, her face was, and where it was facing. She was glad that only Eren could see the blush on her face as she stared at his crotch, wondering why she was trying to imagine what was hidden behind the fabric.

"I'll pour some more!" Connie shouted, jumping up onto his knees, grabbing the third bottle from behind him. After the drinks were poured, he decided to go first.

"Can I still play?" Mikasa asked. "I don't have to drink but I want to play, too. It's not fair."

"_Sure_, Mikasa. You can still play."

"Okay!" Connie shouted, beginning the game. "I have never kissed a girl." In response to that, Jean, Reiner, Ymir, and Armin all tipped their cups to their mouths, revealing their secrets.

"Who was the lucky girl, Ymir?" Reiner asked with a chuckle.

"Your mother's chest hair," she spat, shutting him up with her dangerous eyes. She would never embarrass poor Christa like that. At least not in front of a crowd, anyway. Knowing the fat ass had a crush on her little girl, it was very tempting to see his reaction, but Christa's reputation mattered more to her than seeing the toughest guy in the room squirm like a baby. But just barely.

"Armin?!" Eren cried. "Really?"

"You sound surprised, virgin."

"There's no way," Mikasa slurred, trying to sit up but falling down with her knobby elbows collapsing under her weight. Armin only chuckled in response, shaking his head as he laughed sadistically at what he knew that the others didn't.

"I have never masturbated," Sasha said, bringing the subject back to the game and cackling aloud when she saw that the only two who didn't chug a good portion of their drinks were the two who were passed out in someone's lap, the exception being Armin, which didn't surprise anybody. All guys masturbated, and Ymir was practically a guy with boobs.

Mikasa blushed as she felt Eren reach for his cup, her face so close to the private area in question. She wondered when Eren had picked up the habit, and what he thought about when he did masturbate. A warmth spread to her lower abdomen as she pictured herself in his thoughts during one of his private sessions, wondering if he ever had.

"I have never pissed in the shower," Armin said, his slurring speech only getting worse by the drink. This time, _everyone_ took a drink, Mikasa taking a fistful of Eren's shirt to pull herself up and stealing the glass from his lips to take the smallest bit of liquid she could before he held it out of her reach, glaring down at her and pushing her back down into his lap. Christa had tried the same trick with Reiner, only much more delayed. After watching it happen with Eren, Reiner was smart enough to hide his drink on the other side of his leg when the blonde's head suddenly popped up, searching for a sip of alcohol within her vicinity.

Spotting Connie's drink, Christa attempted to crawl forward, inching her way across Reiner's lap just a tidbit before his hand grabbed a hold on her waist, holding her still.

"You're going in and out of unconsciousness," he pointed out. "You've had way too much already."

"But everyone else gets more," she whined stubbornly, striking him with her unexpectedly sharp eyes. "Why not me?"

"Because everyone else weighs more than a feather, unlike you."

"Armin is little, too! Why does he get to drink all he wants?"

"Penis envy," Armin coughed, showing Connie how to do the cheap, cliché retort _correctly_.

"Really? Just 'cause he's a boy?"

"That's not sexist at all," Mikasa chimed in, angry about her own denial of alcohol as she pulled herself up into a sitting position in Eren's lap, irritating him as he was forced to raise his arm to support her. "I demand more. I weigh just as much as you, Eren, and you've had way more than me. No fair."

"It's not my problem if I can handle alcohol better than you can, Mikasa. Plus, it's your fault for drinking it so quickly, like I told you to not do."

"Connie, you better pour us more or I'll shove my fist down your throat and out your ass before you can say 'kay, thanks'," Christa snarled, taking everybody, even Armin, offguard.

"Holy shit," was the simultaneous response uttered out of every mouth, nobody able to hold back their shock at what the most innocent person in the room had just spewed.

"That's my girl!" Ymir cheered, clasping her hands together in joy.

"I'm _actually_ scared of you now, Christa," Connie said as he grabbed both forgotten glasses and got to work without a fiber of hesitation. If Christa were able say something like that and sound as menacing as a lion, he knew Mikasa would back her up in a heartbeat and slaughter anyone who got in their way without so much as a blink of her pretty little eyes. Except for maybe Eren. But also probably most definitely Eren.

"Your turn, Berthold," Ymir said happily, watching as her little flower received her drink and took a hearty gulp, the look in the blonde's eyes showering Ymir's heart with butterflies and gumdrops. All was well in the world.

"Well, I have never been caught looking at tits," he said, shrugging. That was the best he could do, the sake slowing down his brain and making him too lazy to think of anything better.

Silence passed for another second, before Mikasa's irritated tone broke it.

"Why didn't you drink just now, Eren?" she asked eerily, earning a cry of shock from the boy beside her, as well as chuckles from the rest of the gang.

"I _knew_ you liked her tits!" Connie yelled, jumping to his feet in a low crouch and throwing his pointed finger at the furious, blushing teen. Mikasa didn't even want to know.

"That also goes for everyone in here that has a dick," she continued brashly. "Except for Berthold. He's right. I've never caught him looking at my chest. But everyone else, take a fucking drink and stop believing you're as sly as you think.

"But I would never look at your boobs, Mikasa," Armin whined, earning instant approval from Potato Girl.

"Armin, I'm pretty sure I've caught you almost as many times as I've caught Eren."

"Why the hell didn't you ever say anything?!" Eren exclaimed, not believing his ears for a second. There was no way Mikasa could have known, and he swore he didn't do it_ that_ much.

"Because it's really funny when I lose count, you pervert."

"But Armin's the pervert!"

"You and your best friend are a lot alike."

"Damnit, Mikasa!"

"Alrighty, my turn," Ymir said anxiously, happy to get on with her statement. She thought of a really good one.

"Not until every perverted fuck in here admits to looking at my boobs," Mikasa insisted. Though all were hesitant, Eren was brave enough to be the first to take a drink, earning an appreciative nod from Mikasa. Seeing her approval sent a wave of butterflies through him, something he hadn't been expecting. He could have kissed her right then, what with her red face so close to his. But he didn't, knowing _nobody_ would let him live it down if he did kiss Mikasa so impulsively like that.

But his excuse could be the alcohol, he thought devilishly. Sure, he could do that. But he decided against it after a side glance to Mikasa's eyes.

While lost in his thoughts and Mikasa's pink lips in his mind, the group had taken the drinks they owed to the Asian, and Ymir took a drink just to satisfy her alcohol craving before speaking.

"I have never been caught m_asturbating_." Shamelessly, Jean, the bravest of them all in that moment, took a huge swig of his sake, revealing himself to be the only one to have been caught in the act.

Eren went next, seeing as how the order changed with Mikasa on the left side of his lap, rather than between himself and Ymir.

"I have never touched a girl's tits," he admitted, the thought so nonchalantly popping into his head as Mikasa shifted in his lap, leaning her forehead into the base of his neck as her lids started to droop. The thought in question entered his mind when he felt the obvious plumpness of her breasts sliding along his chest as she moved, something that had caught the attention of his arousal instantly when he felt the sudden urge to touch her there.

"Does it count if we've touched our own?" Sasha asked, watching as Ymir was the only one to take a drink.

"Sure." Then, all of the girls took drinks, Mikasa reaching for the drink in Eren's hand rather than the one indicated for her that he was balancing against his leg on the mattress, Ymir taking a second. Connie suddenly reached over to Sasha and grabbed her chest, giving it a squeeze as an excuse to drink. Infuriated, Sasha flung her hand into the bottom of his cup, sending the liquid pouring all over his face and down his neck, loud laughter filling the room afterwards.

"Hey Eren," Ymir said, eyeing the brunette scandalously.

"What?" Eren said, facing the girl beside him as she whipped her hand out, grabbed his unsuspecting wrist, and pushed his palm into Mikasa's chest. The Asian didn't seem to mind, though, until she finished her noisy, long slurp and investigated, following the hand up the arm it belonged to, finding Eren's traumatized, crimson face. Her cheeks matched his in a millisecond.

"What was that about not touching a girl's tits?"

"Fuck you!" he yelled, swatting her arm away.

"Damnit, Eren, wait your damn turn," Armin nipped. "Bro Code. I called dibs."

"I've never had gay thoughts," Mikasa slurred, desperate to get the subject moving along to distract her from the thought of Eren's hand groping her. Ymir sighed, finishing the last bit of sake in her cup and tossing it at Connie for a refill as he and Jean took equally long gulps, followed by Reiner and Armin.

As Connie passed Ymir her cup, Jean went next.

"I have never kissed anyone," he admitted, Eren immediately throwing his gaze at Ymir out of the corners of his eyes to watch her every movement. He wasn't in the mood for more funny business from the witch.

Ymir and Berthold were the only ones to take a drink.

"Armin, I was sure you would have had that one," Eren taunted. "I mean after all your boasting earlier."

"I decided that nothing really counted as a kiss, technically," he shot back. "Still better than what you can say." Eren's eyes flashed back to Ymir as he detected movement from her in his peripherals, sensing the sneaky tricks up her sleeve.

"I swear I'm going to be more drunk than the rest of you if we keep this up," she said, having drank the most during both games. "New challenge: not doing something that I have also not done."

"I have never been eaten by a titan," Christa mumbled, her words barely recognized from her drunken slur and her cheek being pressed against Reiner's thigh.

"Not funny, Christa."

"I have never had sex," Reiner said, still taking a drink for the sake of taking a drink.

"Pretty sure no one here has," Sasha reminded him.

"Hey Eren," Ymir said, the teasing tone still in her voice, only worse.

"Don't you dare fucking imply what I think you're about to," he warned, glaring at her from the corners of his eyes.

"Whoa, calm down," she said, raising her hands to let everyone know there was a badass in the room. "Is it that time of month, Eren? I was just going to say that it's okay if you and your girlfriend haven't had sex yet. No one wants you to rush."

"Damnit, Ymir, that's enough! I've had it!"

"I thought you were just implying you haven't had it yet."

"Round two! I'll go first; I have never hit a girl! Want to give me a reason to take a drink?!"

"Jeez, Eren, you don't have to get so riled up because you're a virgin," Armin taunted, directing Eren's furious eyes to himself.

"I didn't see you take a drink," he shot back. "The hell are you calling _me_ a virgin when you're one to talk?"

"I won't be after tonight, unlike you."

"Wanna bet?" Mikasa muttered darkly under her breath, loud enough for only Eren to hear, and even barely, at that. Her words took him completely and utterly off guard. The implication made his face color, yet again, as the breath caught in his throat.

"What?" Armin asked.

"Nothing," he replied, not wanting to bring attention to Mikasa's intentionally secretive statement.

"Damn straight."

"Well now that most of us, if not all, are sufficiently drunk," Connie announced, changing the subject all too quickly once again. "We should play Truth or Dare."

"Am I going to be the only non-pussy in the room again?" Ymir complained, crossing her arms. "Come on, you're all drunk. Nobody is going to remember this in the morning, anyway. Just have fun."

"That's the spirit!" Sasha yelled, pumping a fist into the air. "I'll go first!"

"Let's go in the opposite circle," Jean suggested. "That way we change it up a bit."

"Okay!"

"Um," Armin thought aloud, being the prompter for Sasha. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to drink a whole cup of sake in under ten seconds."

"WHAT? I can't do that!"

"So what should the punishment be for refusing a dare?"

"Fifteen seconds!" Sasha argued, glaring down at the blond in her lap with furiously crossed arms.

"No negotiating."

"But Armin," she said, suddenly taking on a sweet tone and dropping a hand to his chin, caressing it gently. "Only a pervert would be that mean."

"Well, if you put it that way..."

With a delighted squeal, Sasha pushed her cup into Connie's face for a refill, chugging the full glass while the group chanted a counting up to the fifteen. Her face flushed deeply after a few seconds, and she leaned her head onto Berthold's shoulder as the rush of dizziness fell over her. The gentle giant laughed as she already started to drool on his shirt, wrapping his arm around her waist to give her support.

"Truth or dare, Connie?" Armin asked, taking over Sasha's turn.

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink a whole cup of sake in under ten seconds."

"Wow, wasn't expecting that," he said, rolling his eyes as he filled his own cup, slurping noisily and taking the drink down quickly with a wave of shudders as the alcohol burned in his stomach momentarily.

"Truth or dare, Reiner?" he asked, once he regained himself, the shudders still twisting up and down his spine but mostly shaken off.

"Dare. And if you dare me to drink more, I'll stick the bottle up your ass."

"I dare you to try."

"I hope that isn't legitimate, because I'll do it. I swear I will."

"Then I dare you to make out with Christa."

"I'll take ass-fucking you with a bottle."

"Then _I'll_ make out with Christa."

"Like hell you will," Reiner retorted at the same time as Ymir. "Fine. For how long?"

"I'll say ten seconds, but you can go longer if you want."

"Ugh," he groaned, shaking the giggling shoulder of the half-dead blonde in his lap. Christa pushed herself up on heavily shaking arms, Reiner taking the liberty to grab both of her shoulders and sit her up, pressing his lips to hers instantly, holding them there as he counted in his head. He tried his best to ignore the feeling of the stares and the redness that was surely all over his face.

"That wasn't making out," Connie scolded once the ten seconds were up. "Do it again."

"Fuck you!"

"No, it was good enough," an irritated Ymir stated, moving them along. "Your turn, big guy."

"Truth or dare?" he asked Christa.

"I choose dare."

"I dare you to flash us."

"Now we're talking!" Ymir cheered. "Aim them this way!"

"Okay!" was the cheerful, sluggish response from the girl as she swayed, sitting back on her legs, Reiner tentatively holding a hand behind her in case she threw herself off the bed again. "Woo-hoo!" she yelled as she grabbed the bottom of her top and threw it up, her small breasts bouncing slightly with the movement. Reiner, being the closest, was the reddest in the face as he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful pale pillows in front of him.

"Okay, that's the second-hottest thing I've ever seen," Connie commented, not looking away.

"Now put 'em away, honey," Ymir instructed. "You've got to be a tease."

"Okay!" She dropped her shirt and laughed again, falling forward into Reiner's lap once more, only catching herself on her elbows for support (even if it was weak and awkward). "Truth or dare, Jean?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Eren!"

"FUCK THAT!" was both boys' response.

"Too bad, so sad."

"So Armin, what was that about thinking of a punishment for refused dares?" Jean asked desperately.

"Strip to your underwear," he decided after a moment of thought.

"And drink another cup," Connie added.

"Fuck all of you," Jean muttered, handing his glass to the bartender and then standing to a crouch, removing his shirt before unbuttoning his pants.

"Take it off!" Ymir cheered, laughing hysterically at the expression on the boy's face. Jean sat down after tossing his clothes over the edge of the bed, reaching for his cup and taking a huge chug from his cup.

"Truth or dare, Mikasa?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

"Eren, take my pants off. That's all I'm stripping." Rejection stung deeply in his chest as Jean finished the rest of his glass, leaning back against the wall as the room started to spin.

"Why me?!"

"Because I'm drunk."

"I'm drunk, too!"

"But you're the man in this relationship."

"What relationship?!"

"Just take my pants off."

"Fine!" Handing their cups to Ymir, Eren's face was never a brighter scarlet in his life as he pulled off Mikasa's shorts while she sat in his lap, his fingers leaving a burning trail on her surprisingly smooth legs. He tried his best, fruitlessly, to not notice the black fabric of her panties, the erection he had all night suddenly pulsing angrily at the sight of Mikasa in only her underwear and a thin, sweat-soaked tank top, drunk and practically falling all over him, sitting in his close embrace. He didn't know how much more he could take of this torture.

"Truth or dare, Eren?" He was so aroused by her that even the way she said his name rolled off her tongue with such a seductive ease that made a fire flare within him.

"Dare," he responded involuntarily. It was just an impulsive reply; everyone had chosen dare, so he did, too.

"I dare you to make out with me," she said irresistibly, her eyes inviting him to her, drawing him in. He felt himself leaning in, his cheeks the color of pure blood as his eyes lowered but not quite closing. He felt the gentle brush of her soft lips against his, and pressed against them for the quickest of seconds, pecking her a second time before pausing, his free hand moving on its own as it slowly rose towards her face.

"For how long?" he asked, his lips barely an inch from hers, his fingers finally finding her chin and cupping her jaw softly. Mikasa's own hand gripped the front of his shirt, closing her eyes and answering him, Eren closing the distance with more force this time, once the words were out of her mouth.

"Until I tell you to stop."

* * *

**I still don't know where I'm going with this except for sexy hot drunk sex and funny drunk boys mingling with funny drunk girls. So this is kind of on its own train tracks right now, and I'm just following them as they go.**

**And drunk Armin is still my favorite, although Ymir is getting close.**

**As always, this isn't edited, so sorry for any typos and flow issues if there are any. Apparently I haven't been having that issue so much as I used to, according to you guys. I guess that's a good thing. (shrug)**

**Thank you so much for reading! Until next time... (kiss blow)**

**.elric-logic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, my dear lovelies!;; the third and final chapter of _57_. **

**Don't fret; a sequel will soon be under way.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Eren couldn't get enough of her. He could taste the unmistakable burn of sake on her lips and tongue and within every delicious crevice of her mouth. His hands, one wrapped around her waist and gripping it, the other tangled in her surprisingly soft, dark locks, felt like they couldn't let go of her, even if he tried to pull them off. Mikasa's own hands lay teasingly on his chest and his arm, his shirt in her strong hold and her fingers curling around his biceps.

The many pairs of eyes of their onlookers went completely and shamelessly unnoticed as the two continued to get lost in each other. Eren could barely contain himself at the feel of Mikasa's bare thigh pressing against his erection, the warm, unclothed heat of her skin beating through the fabric of his jeans.

"So how long have they been at it for, now?" Connie asked, the game of Truth or Dare still continuing after Eren and Mikasa unintentionally quit, though the group was still thoroughly distracted by their antics. The game seemed to have ended itself after they skipped over the two for the second time, along with Jean, Christa, and Sasha.

"Who knows," Reiner said, once again distracted by the obnoxious snoring coming from the half-dead blonde in his lap. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Time to get a watch," Berthold said, an untold joke passing between the two. Connie rubbed his temples; the alcohol was really starting to get to him.

"Hey Eren," Ymir said, sick of watching the two lovebirds suck each other's faces off. When Eren didn't respond, she grabbed his shoulder and shook him. His response was letting go of Mikasa's hair to swipe her hand away like a bug, his fingers latching into her locks once more.

"Eren! Mikasa!" Still no response. It was when Armin and Connie simultaneously threw their cups at the two, Armin's hitting Eren in the eye and Connie's thumping the top of Mikasa's head, that both of them snapped out of their lip-locking daze.

"_What?!_"

"GET A ROOM." Eren didn't need to be told twice. In less than a second he was on his feet, Mikasa's surprised figure trapped in his arms, her feet kicking from the sudden movement.

"Eren!" she nearly yelled, not expecting him to _leap_ off of the bunk the way he did, unsteady from the alcohol as he surely was. He fell to his knees, Mikasa slipping out of his arms and somehow catching herself in a wobbly crouch.

"Dude, be careful!" Reiner scolded from above, watching as the teen boy fumbled with his balance momentarily. Eren then stood to his full height, regaining himself and grabbing Mikasa's hand, pulling her up and making his way towards the door.

"Eren, I don't have pants on! I can't just waltz into the hallway!"

"Fine!" Eren responded, turning back to grab a blanket off the nearest bunk and turning to hand it to Mikasa. She had, however, fallen clumsily into a sitting position on the floor while his back was turned.

"Why are you on the floor?" he asked, raising a drunken eyebrow at her. She merely shrugged.

"My legs kind of gave out," she explained, the sake having thrown her coordination completely off course. "I don't think I can walk." She was in his arms a second time, the blanket wrapped around her as he darted out the door, disappearing to do God-knows-what from the sight of their friends still watching with shocked expressions.

"Come on, Ymir!" Armin yelled, struggling to get to his feet. "Now it's our turn!"

"I was kidding about that, blondie," she responded, laughing to herself.

"I wasn't," he insisted, reaching for her wrist, but she smacked him in the face.

"Don't even think you have a chance, shorty," she said, Armin grabbing his sore cheek and sinking to his knees. "Christa would ruin you. Don't be fooled by her innocent face. She can be pretty wild, _if you know what I mean_."

"Well I think I'm going to lay down," Connie said, interrupting their charade as he grabbed his stomach.

"Need help?" Armin offered, seeing the green tint in his friend's face.

"Nah," he responded, crawling over to the ladder and climbing down to the floor, standing beside his bunk. "Hey, push Jean down here, would ya?" Nodding down over the edge, Armin shoved Jean by the shoulder, watching as he slowly swayed over the edge and tumbled downwards, Connie catching him and struggling to balance himself with the weight. He tumbled forwards onto the bed in front of him, rolling Jean over to his side and sitting down on his own side, putting his aching head into his hands.

"Holy fucking shit, I think I just heard Keiji-san's voice down the hall!" he suddenly said, his voice a frantic whisper but loud enough for them to hear as he jumped to his feet and glared up at the group watching him. "We're going to get caught for sure!"

Armin was already on it, leaping off the bunk and scrambling up to his own. "Reiner and Berthold, you guys lie down and cover up. Ymir, lay beside them under the blanket with Sasha and Christa, behind Berthold. He should be big enough to hide you guys. Put the bottles and cups under your pillows. Connie, shut off the lights and get in bed. Hurry!"

"But what about the puke and Eren-"

"Don't worry about it! Just shut up, do what I said, and pretend to be woken up if they enter!" Connie had scrambled to the lantern and switched it off, jumping into bed without bothering to see how Reiner and Berthold had progressed with hiding the girls and the alcohol. The door swung open seconds later, everybody but Armin freezing as the blond sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes as he met the angry stare of the barracks adviser.

"Keiji-san?" he asked innocently, his voice covered in sleep.

"Arlert," Keiji responded, glaring at the boy. "Apparently there has been a discovery of several missing bottles of sake from the officer's lounge. Care to explain why it reeks of alcohol in here? And where are the three roommates that seem to be missing from their beds?"

"Sir?" Armin replied, feigning shock. "Eren got sick and threw up, so he's in the bathroom right now. As for the other two, they were in here drinking awhile ago but they left about an hour ago, sir."

"So Jaeger is in the bathroom," he repeated for clarification, to which Armin nodded, stifling a fake yawn. "And where are Hashirama and Sampson?"

"I don't know, sir."

"And you said they were drinking?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did they take what they were drinking with them?" Armin could detect a hint of suspicion in his voice, but it didn't waver him of his confidence.

"Yes, sir. They didn't have much, though. It looked like two bottles." The best part about Armin's story was that it wasn't a lie in the slightest, with the exception of Eren's whereabouts.

"Get Jaeger and go back to bed," he commanded, after a long pause of searching the boy's face for any signs of deception. Finding nothing, he waited for Armin to obey his orders and climb out of bed.

"Yes, sir," Armin said, nodding at his superior and heading for the door, Heiji watching the blond's course out in the hallway. When he saw that Armin was no doubt heading for the bathroom, he turned on his heel, heading down the hall to check the other barracks rooms.

"I can't believe that worked," Connie whispered into the dark, quickly hushed by his friends. Their adviser could have been listening outside the door, for all they knew. They waited until Armin returned, empty-handed and suspicion-free.

"You guys should get back to your room," he suggested to Ymir, who finally came up for air under the crowded blanket, sitting up in the bunk next to Berthold. "They're probably checking all the barracks."

"I can't carry both of them," she said, gesturing to both girls who were passed out beside her.

"I'll help," Reiner offered, throwing the blanket off himself and allowing Ymir to climb down first. With Berthold's help, he passed Christa down to the tall girl, then slung Sasha's arms over his shoulders to carry the drunk girl on his back. She slurred in her sleep, some nonsense about potatoes and raccoons, and shook his head as he and Ymir snuck out into the hallway, returning ten minutes later unseen.

Climbing back onto his bunk in the dark, silence fell over the group, Jean's snoring the only noise to be heard. The alcohol burned in their stomachs as headaches formed amongst them. The next morning would surely be a rough one, especially as they were to be preparing for the expedition.

"I wonder what Eren and Mikasa are doing," Connie thought aloud, breaking the silence.

"I _know_ what Eren and Mikasa are doing," Reiner said.

"I wonder how they're going to react in the morning when they realize what they did," Berthold said.

"I _know_ how they're going to react in the morning," Armin replied. "And I can't wait to torture them with it."

"You're truly evil at your core, you know that?" Reiner commented, turning his head to face Armin across the room, both of them lying on the outside of the top of their respective bunks. Armin only chuckled.

Meanwhile, hidden in the back of a supply closet, Eren was busy suckling on the skin of Mikasa's neck, his hand fondling her chest through the thin, white fabric, when he threw his head back and sneezed on her in the next instant.

"What the hell, Eren?!" she squealed, squirming in his lap as his mucus showered over her exposed neck.

"Sorry," he said, sniffling. "But for some reason I feel like I want to punch Armin."

"Less Armin, more me."

"I'm not going to punch you!"

"I meant get back to what you were doing!" As she spoke, she grabbed the back of his head and pushed his face into her neck again, waiting for his mouth to return over her skin and letting out a gentle gasp when he did. His hand returned to caressing her chest, Mikasa leaning her head backwards and arching her back, pushing her chest into his hand.

"You don't like to sit still," he commented, his hot breath feeling cool over her wet skin as he spoke in a low voice. He ran his nose up to her ear, nipping at it gently while his hand continued to massage her breast, his other hand wrapped around her back attempting to hold her in place against him.

"I can't sit still when you're touching me like that," she moaned, her hands running up and down his chest and back underneath his shirt.

"I can do even more, if you would let me," he said into her ear, the ghosting feeling sending shivers down her spine.

"When you learn to be patient," she teased, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up, exposing his stomach and the bottom of his ribcage as she turned her head, finding his lips and taking the bottom one into her mouth. As she sucked gently on him, feeling him groan softly deep in his chest, Mikasa continued to slowly lift his shirt up, Eren instinctively lifting his arms for her to remove it completely. He expected her to throw it to the side when it was off, but instead she slid it over her head and slung her slender arms through the long sleeves.

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyeing the looseness of the fabric on her frame. It wasn't _too_ big, but big enough to fall off her shoulder on one side, and billowed down over her torso, covering a small fraction of her thigh.

The sight of her wearing his clothes was definitely something he could get used to.

"Putting more layers in the way," she responded, taking his face in her hands and kissing him, turning in his lap to straddle him. As she moved her mouth tenderly over his, her hands ran down his bare chest, feeling the toned muscles twitch beneath her fingers as his arms timidly raised, his hands finding comfortable spots on the small of her back and the back of her neck.

Her tongue entered his mouth, then, running along his bottom lip to take him off guard before sliding in, earning another groan from the boy. His fingers clenched, gripping her and pulling her closer to him, his erection throbbing painfully. Mikasa's hands eventually found their way back up his chest and around his neck, her tongue probing his before he began to fight back, pushing against hers.

Eren's hand on her back, with a mind of its own, slowly slid down towards her rear, running gently over the soft yet firm curve until he found a certain damp spot between her legs, taking her thoroughly by surprise as she jumped at his touch, moaning uncontrollably into his mouth as he rubbed her slowly, yet forcefully.

"Stop it," she complained, her drunkenly-hazy world only spinning faster around her as Eren touched her. "I didn't tell you to do that, yet." Eren pulled her lips back to his with his other hand, forcing her into a kiss as he held her head still, even when she tried pushing away. Frustrated, Mikasa's hand trailed down his chest again to cup his erection through his pants, Eren moaning into her mouth, this time.

It was a battle, now, of more than just tongues fighting for superiority.

Eren's hand pulled away from her for just a second to slide down the back of her panties, as Mikasa's hands fumbled with his button and fly, Eren winning the race as his fingers pushed into her wet folds first. Mikasa froze in her attempt to undo his pants, the unbearably pleasurable feeling at her core making her forget that she was supposed to be trying to win over Eren as she moaned into his mouth, gently sucking on his tongue in thanks for his fingers probing her.

Eren's victory only lasted for a second before Mikasa remembered the war between them, her hand suddenly shooting under his pants and grabbing a firm hold of his member, Eren being the one to surrender his position, this time. Her hand was warm as it wrapped around him, strong as she pumped him, and he melted under her touch, sinking in his slouch against the wall. Mikasa smirked into their continuous kiss as Eren's fingers slowed in their pleasuring of her.

But Eren smirked next when a sudden idea popped into his head, a secret weapon that he utilized instantly, shoving his fingers into her with an urgency that her hand reciprocated, working his shaft even faster, now. Both of them were lost in the moans and fiery movements of their mouths, the entire room spinning about them as they forgot where they were and the hell of a reality that they lived in.

"Eren," Mikasa breathed when they broke apart for air, their breaths ragged and uncontrollable, chests heaving and foreheads pressed together. She was on her back in seconds, Eren kissing her again as he pressed their bodies together and pushed his hips into her, Mikasa struggling to remember the quick moment that passed when Eren switched them into this position swiftly and unexpectedly.

Her fingers still wrapped around his member, his still curled into her core, their mouths moving against each other with no end in sight, Eren couldn't keep up with what was happening. Time was moving too quickly as he sat up briefly to remove her panties, taking in the sight of her core with hungry eyes. He watched himself as his fingers explored her again, attempting to memorize the details and how she reacted to certain touches.

"Eren!" she cried, when he pushed his fingers deep into her again, feeling how her walls were even slicker than before. The look on her face drove him wild, the pure bliss in her half-lidded eyes making him throb painfully. Her hand had been pulled out of his boxers when he sat up, but she gripped the top of his jeans in ecstasy, wanting what was hidden behind them.

"Eren," she moaned again, the need in her voice obvious to him as she pulled at the fabric. He didn't waste a single blink of time as he pulled fingers out of her, reaching into his pants to free his hardened member. He positioned himself at her entrance, his mouth meeting hers as he pushed into her, Mikasa's legs lifting to wrap around his bare waist as she winced at the pressure that seemed to be breaking her in half.

She groaned in pain as he pulled in and out of her slowly, quickly gaining speed even before she was ready, though he did take care to remain gentle until she stopped whining and started moaning again. After that, he was like a rocket, plummeting into her with such force and speed that made Mikasa feel like she was on fire, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Eren pulled away from her mouth to position himself a little differently above her, his elbows moving to support himself on the floor above her shoulders, his nose nuzzling her crown as he penetrated her even more deeply.

Mikasa struggled to form his name through her uncontrolled moans, her arms growing limp and falling from their embrace around his back. Her hands rested lazily against his sides, and her legs clenched around his waist more tightly, moving with him. He grunted with every push of his hips and she moaned with every pull, her lips pressing into his bare chest every few moments or so when she regained some sense of reality in this heaven that was Eren.

It wasn't long before they finished, Mikasa first, Eren following instantly, having held it in until Mikasa climaxed. Time seemed to stop in that moment, all the muscles within her contracting around his member, the sensation driving them both over the edge, intensified in their mutual intoxication. And just seconds later, Eren collapsed on her, unable to hold himself up any longer. He had enough sense to roll onto his side so he wasn't crushing her, and she rolled with him, her legs still wrapped around him as he stayed inside her, not wanting to pull out.

His arm underneath her head made for a nice pillow, and his other rested over her shoulder lazily, Mikasa's hands sliding around his back as she pulled herself into him, her face pressing into the warmth of his chest.

They were asleep in seconds.

And in the morning, when Mikasa awoke in the near-pitch dark, the only source of light coming from underneath the door, finding Eren's limp member stuck within her and her head throbbing painfully, Eren was awake in seconds after she pushed him off of her with a hard punch into his gut.

"What the hell?!" he asked, gripping his already-upset stomach and groaning, rolling onto his back as Mikasa sat up, blushing at the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear with Eren right next to her. And she had woken up...with him..._inside_ of her. She wanted to desperately ask him why he had her in such an embrace, why she was wearing his shirt, why she was pantiless, why he had been in her intimates, and why she felt like she was split in two, but the undeniable evidence told her that she didn't need Eren to explain anything.

"Ah, shit," he muttered, sitting up in the dark as he held his head, the migraine already forming. An awkward silence fell between them as they both realized what had happened, neither wanting to move or be the first to speak. In the shade of the darkness, Eren tucked his flaccid member back into his pants, Mikasa grateful beyond any measure that he couldn't see her naked bottom half.

Eren adjusted himself to sit up even more properly, and as he crossed his legs his bare foot came across another piece of fabric. His face flushed when he realized what it was when his fingers investigated.

"Here," he said shyly, thrusting them in her direction. She reached up, searching for his hand in the dark and growing red in the face when she received her panties from him, dropping them as he was desperate to let go of them.

Neither of them knew what to say as Mikasa dressed herself, finding the blanket Eren had wrapped around her from last night and pulling it over to cover her lap. Memories started to come back, and butterflies of excitement and embarrassment fluttered through her stomach.

"Mikasa," Eren said, surprisingly being the first to speak.

"Yes?" Her voice shook with embarrassment, and she was grateful that he couldn't see how red her face was.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" It was a long moment before she replied.

"Yes."

"Do you regret it?" he asked, and she could hear the expectant tone in his voice. He was sure that she would be; why wouldn't she? She'd let herself lose every bit of composure and self control that she was famous for, shattered her reputation, and had sex with her brother (even if they weren't technically related).

Mikasa went out on the thinnest limb she had ever dared when she gave him her most honest response, after thinking about it for a long time.

"My only regret is getting that drunk," she said, her voice hardly audible, but loud enough in the dark. "My head feels like it's going to explode."

"But what about...the _other _part?" His voice was even quieter than hers.

"I regret having to be drunk to be brave enough to do it."

"So...you _wanted_ to?" he asked incredulously. She found his gut again, pushing him down onto his back once more with her fist. Though she wouldn't admit to it out loud, her punch was enough to answer his question.

"I was just scared that I...you know, pressured you into it, or something," he explained, his voice low and embarrassed.

"Why?"

"Because you always do whatever I want, whether or not you actually agree with it." Take, for example, the obvious example of her enlistment in the military, and then again when she chose the Scouting Legion instead of the rare opportunity for the safe route into the Military Police.

"Eren," she said, finding his hand in the dark, though she didn't have any words to say. She wanted to tell him that the previous night had the been the best of her life, with few exceptions (though they all had involved him), but she couldn't bring herself to speak her thoughts.

"I'm sorry," he said, angry with himself for letting his hormones get the best of him and taking advantage of her intoxication. "I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Eren, stop it," she said, giving his hand a squeeze. "I was encouraging it. You don't have to apologize."

"But you weren't in your right state of mind!"

"Eren, I already said that I wanted it! Well, I didn't actually say it, but it was implied!"

"Then why were you so angry when you woke up?"

"I didn't remember what happened and I was surprised. I wasn't angry."

"Then why the hell did you punch me?!" He didn't see her shrug, but her silence told him that she did.

"In all honesty, though," Mikasa said, her voice lowering once again, her hands shaking around his. "I'm glad it happened. We're leaving tomorrow, and there are lots of things I wanted to tell you before one of us dies. But last night said everything for me. I suppose that was why I was so willing."

Eren didn't say anything for awhile. It was a little hard to think through the migraine pounding within his skull, and he was more than uncomfortable with their predicament. Here was Mikasa, implying that she had feelings for him that he didn't know she had, feelings that seemed to match some hidden ones that he had for her but were hidden up until the night before. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face something like that, yet, especially not while he was still mentally and emotionally preparing for tomorrow's expedition outside the wall.

"You promise you don't regret what happened between us last night?" he asked finally, finding the whites of her eyes in the dark and sticking out his pinky finger, brushing it against hers. Relief filled him to the core when she curled her own finger around his, securing her promise.

"Even if you do," she added, her voice barely a whisper.

"I don't," he quickly assured her, giving his finger a squeeze around hers to ensure that he meant it.

"Then prove it," she said. "By kissing me."

"Mikasa," he said, his face turning red. She guided his hand to her face, which he hesitantly took in a tender hold. It was different this time, without the alcohol to take away his shyness and inhibitions. But still, he found himself shifting onto his knees, his heart pounding as hard as his head as he leaned forward, guiding her face to his. He could feel her shaky breaths on his face as they were barely inches apart, both stomachs flopping around nervously.

It was Mikasa who pushed through the butterflies first, barely pecking him for half a second before pulling back, but it was enough confidence for Eren to pull her face back to his and kiss her tenderly, his eyes closing at the soft warmth on his lips.

He considered this to be their first true kiss, and he knew without a doubt in his hammering heart that this would definitely not be their last.

* * *

**Well, I hope the ending didn't suck. It was kind of hurried, which I apologize for. I had a bad case of writer's cockblock while writing this chapter and started several versions of it until I eventually picked this one. (It also didn't help that I was shamelessly distracted by sexy Armin/sexy Eren/sexy Levi/sexy Erwin/sexy Jean dancing to _Lucifer_ whenever I wasn't trying to write.)**

**As always, this isn't edited, so I apologize for any typos/flow issues.**

**I decided to end it here, as (loving pointed out by a new friend, deltaprime11) I ran out of drunk material. However, I will be making a sequel to this, but I don't know when I'll start working on it.**

**Thanks for all the support and love you guys give! Each and every piece of feedback, whether a review or pm, really makes my day and makes me want to write even more Eremika love and smut for you! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**(Sorry if it wasn't your cup of tea, but that's not really my problem. In the end, I write what I want to read, and nothing more. If you don't like it, get off it.)**

**Don't worry- there is more up my sleeve that I have yet to get out of my system. I have an idea for a fourth chapter of _Undiscovered Talents_ that I want to toss around (yes, even before the next manga chapter- I know, it's exciting!), and I also have a prompt suggested by the glorious & beautiful PikapiDurami that I look forward to writing, as well as a few little oneshots and a new _potentially_ multichapter idea. The imagination is always running in my head, so I'll always have material to get around to that you can look forward to.**

**Once again, thank you so much for your support, love, critiques, ideas, and everything else I can never thank you guys enough for. (heart) Until next time...**

**.elric-logic**


	4. Epilogue

**I wasn't originally going to add this, but I thought that someone's question definitely needed an answer.**

**_poppykiller said_: I wonder if Armin remembered all of the stuff he said... What a perv! XD**

* * *

Armin knew the day would be a great one the moment he opened his eyes and found Eren still missing from the mattress beside him.

He knew what had happened between his friends, and he was the only one who would. He knew Eren and Mikasa were going to be excellent at hiding it, so everybody else would assume that they had only made out and then passed out at some point soon after they ditched their friends. Armin was going to be the only one in on their little secret.

And he was definitely going to dangle that in their face, but in slow steps. He had been waiting for this day to come since Mikasa was adopted, when he first met her and noticed Eren's scarf on _her_ neck rather than _his_. Eren had worn the scarf almost everyday, since first knitted to him by his mother as a present for one of his younger birthdays. And to see it on someone else was just...weird.

What had happened to Jaeger-sensei and Eren while they were gone, to make them bring home another a member of the family? It wasn't until Armin had asked about the fate of Mikasa's biological parents, that he knew they could only have been murdered in front of her, when he saw her reaction.

She had looked down at her hands, as if remembering spilled blood that had once been there, and a guilt that she had sat there and watched it drain. And then her fingers found the soft wool laced around her without thinking, and she seemed to calm down. Armin noticed things like that.

Her parents being murdered certainly explained why she had been adopted by Eren's family, but it didn't explain why Mikasa seemed to gravitate around Eren as if he were her lifeline, was essentially his shadow, and the fact she wore the scarf more often Eren ever did. The two had never met before and suddenly they were closer in a way that they didn't talk about; something bad had to have happened. And the way Mikasa did whatever Eren did surely irritated the hell out of the boy, but Eren didn't let it get to him. It was like Armin was watching Eren be a guide for her, as if he could sense she felt lost and he was trying to give her a new place in the world.

So then he eventually figured out that whoever killed her parents had tried to either kill or kidnap her (or maybe even both), and either way Eren had had a big part in her rescue. It was likely the latter, and Eren probably sneaked away from his father to search for her; not only because he and Jaeger-sensei had likely either witnessed the murder or found the bodies together, with Mikasa missing, but also because that was just something Eren would definitely do.

Armin always wondered the gory details of what happened, but he never pressed them. It was enough for him to have figured out their family's secret behind Mikasa's adoption, something they had to know that Armin was aware of. He didn't want to dangle that in their face, because they never wanted him to know in the first place.

But this time it was different. They finally stopped trying to deny their attraction for each other, and had made out for almost twenty minutes, with all of their friends as an audience. (And that was _before_ they ditched everyone. He didn't how long they had been on each other for before eventually doing the deed.)

If they didn't want to be teased about it, then they should have sneaked away to even do so much as kiss. They weren't going to know how much he knew, at least not right away. At first, Armin was going to play it safe with some banter about how hot they looked sucking face. Even though he didn't want to admit it now that he wasn't drunk off his ass, he couldn't deny his personally satisfying hard-on that none of the other guys had as they watched the two.

Of course, once Armin initiated the teasing, the others would soon join in, and soon start asking about last night. What did they do when they left? Eren was going to avoid Mikasa at first, but he wouldn't make it awkward, either. Mikasa would simply state that they kissed and then fell asleep wherever they had, to which Eren would blush a little, then Mikasa would point out to Eren that the place he'd brought her to was a stupid place to make out. Eren would then get flustered and defend himself, and everybody else would focus on giving him a hard time for sweeping his girl off her feet and bringing her to that one place, of all places, whatever it was.

Only Armin would know the real truth. Then, after that incident, Armin would drop hints and eventually raise their suspicions on him. And he would continue to feign believable innocence, even while suggesting that he knew they had taken each other's virginity. They were probably going to be sneaking away with other after last night, and Armin was going to hint at that, too. He was going to slowly but surely drive the two of them insane.

He couldn't wait.

Armin was stirred from his morning thoughts when he heard a loud, obnoxious yawn come from Connie's bunk, followed by the moving off his creaky mattress as he stretched. Armin sat up in bed, stretching his own arms above his head, and looking towards the analog clock on the wall to find that he'd woken up fifteen minutes early; it was only five forty-five. Heiji would be there to wake them at six, for those who weren't already up and getting dressed for the expedition preparations.

Crawling out of the bed and making his way towards his locker, Armin wondered where Eren and Mikasa had fallen asleep, and when Eren would be back. Sunlight was beginning to pour in through the window; he didn't have much time.

The sounds of Armin rummaging through his belongings seemed to pull Connie out of his half-asleep state.

"Morning," he said, sitting on the edge of his bed with his feet on the floor, holding his head in his hands. Armin turned, his uniform's jeans tucked over his arm, the shirt in his other hand.

"Good morning," he replied, giving Connie a small smile.

"Eren still gone?" Reiner asked, waking silently unbeknownst to the two. Armin only nodded. "Hey, is Jean awake?"

"Not yet," Connie responded.

"Wake him up and tell him to clean up his puke. It smells like shit in here." Nodding to himself as Armin began to undress, Connie turned back towards Jean's sprawled-out sleeping figure, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him violently.

"Holy shit, what do you want?!" Jean yelled, awake instantly, his head pounding angrily.

"Clean your vomit before Keiji comes in."

"Is Eren back yet?"

"Nope."

Connie got up first, feeling Reiner's weight shift on the mattress above him as the big guy started to get up and get down, crossing the room to the lockers and fumbling with the latch on his.

"How's your head?" Armin asked, stepping into the white pants and pulling them up as Connie removed his shirt to sniff at the underarms, before pulling it back over his head.

"Hurts like hell," he replied, slipping his hands through the arm holes first. "What about yours?"

"I'll manage." His fingers fumbled with the button just at the door pushed open suddenly, everyone turning to see the intruder, finding Eren pushing a pant-less Mikasa into the room, who was wearing his shirt and blushing at the sight of nearly all the boys in the room seeing her bare legs.

"Dude, Heiji's going to be here soon! You can't bring her in here!" Connie said, pulling his shirt down over his chest, Armin's still dangling from his hand. This would be a good opportunity to drop the first bomb, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to do it yet.

"She can't go walking back to her barracks like that," Eren explained, going to his locker and pulling out the first pair of sweat pants he could find, tossing them at her. Mikasa was gone from the room without a word in the next instant as she hurriedly stepped into the pants, having to bunch the waistband with her hand to keep them from sliding down too much.

It was silent in the room for a good moment after she disappeared, Jean bent over his mess from the night before with a towel, Berthold finally sitting up in bed and rubbing his head. Reiner crossed the room to his own locker, his eyes finding Eren's tentatively as Armin spoke up, being the first to break the silence.

"So... how was last night?"

* * *

All eyes were on Mikasa as Armin began the taunting, the only one brave to outright question her on her activities with Eren the night before. The Asian slowly finished chewing the bite of breakfast in her mouth before turning her uninterested stare at the curious blond beside her.

"You were there," was all she said, spooning up another taste of her food.

"But what about when you left?" Sasha asked, everyone's attention on the conversation and dying to know the details.

"We kissed."

"And?"

"And then fell asleep. By the way, Eren, next time pick a spot other than the supply closet. My back is killing me."

"Hey, I was drunk!" he argued.

"Oh my god, Eren," Connie said, raising his voice at the brunette. "Of all places you could bring your girl, you pick a fucking _closet_?"

"I just said I was drunk! And she's not-"

"There's no point in denying it now, Eren," Ymir taunted from the next table over. "We all know. You put on quite a show last night."

"Shut up! Armin was way worse than I was!"

"That is true," Connie agreed, turning his attention to the confused blond.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, lowering his utensil back to his dish as he eyed Connie curiously.

"You mean you don't remember?!" Sasha exclaimed, throwing her hands on the table and making a few dishes near her quiver. Armin only shook his head slowly in confusion.

"You were saying some pretty nasty stuff, if I remember right," Reiner added.

"Wh-what?" Armin stuttered, his face growing red. "Like what?"

"Lots of perverted shit," Eren muttered. "You made a move on Ymir." Hearing her name, Ymir put her focus back on the group next to her, barely remembering the look on Armin's face when she rejected his attempts to get her into bed. She cackled loudly, Armin shrinking in his seat.

"Sorry," he mumbled to her, the rest of the group laughing as well. His face was a light shade of red, as had been Eren's, but Mikasa was easily able to ignore the banter. She also didn't buy Armin's reaction of shock. Everybody could remember at least a sliver of the details of the night before. Even Christa remembered flashing her chest to the group. Surely Armin remembered at least _some_ of what he said, definitely a lot more than what he was letting on.

But she, like him, didn't like to press on suspicions until she was positive. She wasn't impulsive like the boy across from her whose feet kept brushing against hers suspiciously. She put most of her attention on eating, but stole glances at him when she thought nobody was watching at her, hoping to meet his eyes. There was one point in time where it looked like Armin had caught her, but as soon as she darted her eyes towards him, he was looking at Eren, who was still being teased by Sasha, and the speed of his chewing hadn't changed in the slightest.

She still didn't trust his innocence, yet she let it go-this time. But she couldn't shake an odd feeling that he was still suspicious of them, and that he did, indeed, see, especially what couldn't meet the eye.

* * *

**Now, this is truly the end, with the sequel still in sight. **

**Hope you enjoyed Armin's character development. Whether I answered the question or not is up to you. (winkwink)**

**.elric-logic**


End file.
